


Nightmare/Graveyard

by LenaLawlipop



Series: Yoi Spooky Week 2019 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Implied Character Death, M/M, but also pls look at the title ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: It came to him suddenly, in the way dreams do, but even despite the realization that this was a nightmare, it didn't fail to chill him to the bone.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yoi Spooky Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534154
Kudos: 10
Collections: Yuri!!! on Ice Spooky Week 2019





	Nightmare/Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this one ended up reading a little off...? Maybe it's a bit too short, I could have expanded it a bit more, but I'm already late for spooky week, and I wasn't sure I would be able to be truly spooky without getting sad feels mixed in :'D

****

#  **Sunday, 27th of October: Theme B - Night and Death (Nightmare/Graveyard)**

Yuuri breathed, and it puffed in front of him, a tiny cloud that quickly was whisked away by the wind. He pulled the edges of his jacket around himself more tightly, but the moment he registered his surroundings, he knew there was no realistic way to keep the chill out of his bones.

He was in a graveyard.

What even was going on...?

He walked ahead, trying his best not to step on a puddle. There were a few graves lining the place, but none seemed to stand out. Why was he here again...?

It came to him suddenly, in the way dreams do, but even despite the realization that this was a nightmare, it didn't fail to chill him to the bone.

In front of him, in yet another grave made out of white marble, was Victor's name. The dates, frighteningly close to one another, and an inscription. 'Admired national hero and beloved husband.'

What woke Yuuri up wasn't his own scream of terror, however. It was the phone. From the other side of the world, Victor was calling him.

"Yuuri!" his voice was a little breathless, and Yuuri needed a second to pull himself together.

"Vitya," he answered.

"I just had a terrible nightmare," Victor started, and Yuuri couldn't help but chuckle under his breath as he listened to his husband ramble about it, nerves slowly ebbing out of his voice.

This wouldn't be the first time it happened, nor the last. There was something about being separated for a long period of time during competitions, Yuuri thought. Something about all that adrenaline, and nerves, and anxiety, and it was rather common for him to have nightmares when Victor wasn't by his side to calm him down. It wasn't as common for Victor to have nightmares of his own, but Yuuri was glad to know that Victor trusted him with his nightmares just as much as Yuuri trusted him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated! If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
